


Lost Ones

by treewhisker



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Maybe a bit more, Tags to be added, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, and others get development, like... narti lives, may have canon divergence? it's not planned as of now, there are fixits, there will be more :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treewhisker/pseuds/treewhisker
Summary: Matt Holt was gone.Takashi Shirogane was gone.And someone had to find them.Katie Holt knows they aren't dead.And she'll be the one to rescue them.





	Lost Ones

**Author's Note:**

> first chap didn't turn out too well //:  
> however! it's just an intro :)  
> i love transgirl pidge :))) fight me  
> i don't have any canon divergence planned but it MAY happen in the future... just a Warning  
> not sure how quickly this'll update sorry

Katie Holt was never one to hate anything.  
She considered herself a smart person, understanding of the fact that everything and one was different, having different standpoints. She loved to read, was great at math, and had a brother in the Garrison. And being exactly 10 years old, she figured she knew herself pretty well.  
But apparently, she’d been very wrong.  
Staring at herself, with her neck-length hair (“so girly!”) and her faint muscles (Matt couldn’t lift a milk carton. Someone had to), something felt… wrong. Matt had explained to her that at her age, she’d be going through some sort of “change.” Basically, she knew he meant puberty, seeing as she wasn’t stupid, she’s 10.  
But she’d asked Matt, and the change wasn’t supposed to feel wrong. It’s natural!  
So why did she feel so gross?  
\-----------

“Matt?” Katie murmured, knocking on the side of his cracked door, “I need to talk to you.”  
“You can talk to me anytime, Pidge!” Matt laughed faintly, beckoning her in. “I thought you knew that.”  
“This is different,” She replied, voice still soft. Shutting the door behind her, Katie walked to Matt’s bed and sat down. Concerned, Matt moved from his desk to sit next to her.  
“What is it?” He asked, setting a hand onto her shoulder. She smiled, a bittersweet pang clutching her heart. Who knows if he’d ever do that again?  
“I think I’m… not what Mom says I am. Or everybody else. I don't think I’m… I don't think I’m Peter,” she whispered, hardly able to get the words out. It’d taken her a while to even say it to herself, but she didn't want to wait to tell him. She always told Matt everything, even if she got in trouble. This shouldn't be any different.  
“I… so you're saying you're not a boy?” Matt asked, tone even. He didn't sound upset, which was a definite plus.  
“I, um. Yes?” Katie replied, wringing her hands. She couldn't look at Matt, her gaze instead focused on her lap and hands. “I know it's weird. You… I’m 11, you know? And uh,” jeez, she never stuttered! But now… “Please don't tell Mom yet. I don't know about Dad, but… not Mom.”  
“Is it okay if I call you Pidge?” Matt smiled, rubbing her shoulder. “It's not weird, there's a lot of people like you! Do you have a… a name, yet?”  
“No,” she frowned, “I didn't know what I should be called. Pidge is fine for now… and are you sure it's normal? You, uh, aren't the biggest social person.”  
“I’m sure, Pidge. You’ve always been my little pigeon, you know that?” Matt hugged her, his spindly arms holding her as tightly as he could. “And you know what? Mom always thought you’d be a girl. Said the doctors were wrong! Guess she was right.”  
Looking up at Matt, Katie gave a small smile. “So you're not … weirded out by me or anything?”  
“Of course not. And you wanna know a secret?”  
“Yeah?” Katie sniffled, trying not to cry out of sheer relief, “what is it?”  
“Mom always wanted to call you Katie.”  
\-------

When Matt left for Kerberos, Katie thought she could handle it.  
He’d helped her come out to their parents about three weeks prior. They knew, they were accepting, and she was happy. Dad had hugged her before he left, calling her his “little girl.” Matt had given her some extra encouragement. His glasses sat upon her nose every day since.  
But then the news had come out.  
They said her brother, her father… were dead.  
There was no way. No way in hell. They were lying. They had to be!  
\------

Staring at herself in the mirror, Katie’s hands began to tremble. In one, she held scissors. In the other… her hair.  
Matt had always liked her hair. He said it was pretty, and he even bought her a few ribbons for her thirteenth birthday. The last gift he was ever able to give her.  
But she was fourteen now. And the Garrison was hiding something.  
And the Garrison had no love for the sister of Matthew Holt.  
She needed in. She needed to know.  
She needed to become someone else.  
Pidge Gunderson was a fifteen year-old boy. Katie Holt was not. She was not a boy. She wasn't.  
She raised her scissors.  
And she snipped.  
\-------

Enrolling in the Garrison was easy. Passing their tests was harder. Passing the physicals was the worst.  
But she made it.  
She was in the Garrison.  
\-------

**Author's Note:**

> please comment w/ anything! even just keyboard smashes!  
> though i would appreciate no "update" demands <3


End file.
